


And they kept not letting go...

by TheShades



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry is Cute, F/M, I never finish things but I did? Woah?, Lup is pretty and nice and good, Magnus and Taako are sometimes there, not a lot, spoilers for stolen century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShades/pseuds/TheShades
Summary: Barry and Lup talk after performing.They’re in love???? Woah?





	And they kept not letting go...

“ Barry..” Lup looked across the silent dining hall to where the brown haired male had followed after her as soon as their performance had came to an end. His hands were trembling a little at his sides, and though he looked up at the beautiful elf woman before him with a smile, it was obvious how nervous he still was. She rushed over to where he stood in the doorway, not hesitating in the slightest, and she took his shaking hands in her own steadier ones. They stood there quietly for a moment, his hands in hers, and though it probably should have felt awkward it didn’t in the slightest. A few moments later, she lead him over to a table with a few chairs and sat down, he sat. “ Look Lup.. I understand if you don’t feel the same way but-“

“ I love you.” The two said it in unintentional unison, Barry as he tried to finish his previous statement and Lup and she’d tried to cut him off. “Barry I’ve been wanting to say that for so long but, I guess the timing just never felt right.” He visibly relaxed and chuckled slightly. “ Yeah, timing has been weird like that.” He couldn’t help but be stunned at the way her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the empty dining hall. Even in such a mundane looking place as this, she made the world seem so much more interesting, so much brighter. She laughed “ I mean no thanks to Taako and the others.” He nodded in an instant agreement, which only made her laugh more. “ Guess they can finally stop bugging us about feelings then, huh?” And that really made her grin. “Is that your way of asking if we’re dating now?” He blushed, hiding his face in his arms for a moment but still smiling so brightly. He was such a nerd and a dork and Lup couldn’t help but adore every second she was with him. He was fun to tease, but never took her too seriously, and though he didn’t care about his appearance, it was in such an endearing way. She knew why she loved it so much, it was because he stayed up late and slept in later, and when he got up for breakfast it was normally with a book in his hands and a still tired look in his eyes. “ Maybe it is.” He said. And a moment latter hesitantly added “ Are we?” She smiled softly, her expression turning sincere. “ We are.” She confirmed. 

A few more hours passed and they continued sitting there, talking to themselves about everything and nothing at all, and they didn’t even realize the time pass as they did. When they finally realized how long it’d been, it was only due to Taakos voice yelling down the hall near the outside, and the voice of Magnus trying to quiet him down and failing. “HEY LOVEBIRDS, WE HAVE TO TRY TO DO THE CAVE THING NOW.” And reluctantly the two of them made there way back to the group. “ The cave thing” didn’t work, and though that should have made everyone stressed and upset, Davenport really seemed to be the only one incredibly plagued with worries. “ I mean we could just blow up the mountain.” Lup had suggested carelessly. “ Maybe let’s save that as a last resort..” Davenport immediately shut down that idea. They decided to send there students out looking however, and tried to take it as easy as possible the rest of the night. Lup and Barry split off into their separate rooms, not getting the chance for a goodnight or exchange of any more words in all the commotion. The two didn’t mind though. Afterall, for all they knew they’d have all of eternity to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end if you did! Sorry if it’s not great I’m not normally one to write things on my own tbh. I honestly can’t belive I finished something even if it was super simple? Hopefully I’ll post more stuff and better stuff in the future! 
> 
> This fic is kinda like Magnus’s Duck. It’s not great, but it’s the best I could do and I hope you like it. :’)


End file.
